


The Pack thinks they're dating

by Anugshirin



Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anugshirin/pseuds/Anugshirin
Summary: 5 times one of the pack thought they were dating +1 time they made it official(Scotty doesn’t know, though)For the Writing Corner Discord Bingo Prompt “Everyone thinks they are dating”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	The Pack thinks they're dating

I Lydia

Lydia noticed it first. Of course, she noticed it when Stiles started their alpha. The spark had stopped the awkward flirting with her some time ago, instead focussing his energy on studying with her. Giving her an actual competition for valedictorian.  
It had just been a matter of time for her friend to get together with Derek after all. The banter between them had been more flirting in nature for months now. But the moment that made her realize they were in fact dating had been when she had dropped by to find the loft completely redecorated. When she had asked Derek about it, he only shrugged and told her. “Stiles took my furniture shopping, said he couldn’t stay here if I didn’t have a sofa and that I was severely missing an entertainment system.”  
They were definitely dating. No one else would have gotten Derek Hale to get throw pillows and curtains that weren’t black after all.

II Peter

Peter knew by now when to get out of the loft to not witness the two lovebirds making cow eyes at each other. He had made the mistake of being there precisely once, and it wasn’t pretty. Thursday was date night for those two, and he did not plan on walking in on them cuddling on the couch again, watching the most horrifically made werewolf movies. While bickering about how accurate the makers were and laughing about the costume and make-up choices. It was so sickenly sweet Peter feared he could catch diabetes. Now wouldn’t that be hilarious, a werewolf with couple induced diabetes?  
Memo to self, give Stiles a shovel talk. His nephew had enough evil, crazy exes.

III John

John was not a fool, no matter what his son thought of him. He noticed things; he wasn’t the sheriff for nothing. He still needed to make sure to tell Derek to use the front door at some point. Getting home to the alpha werewolf in his son’s bed was one thing. Being called at work by the neighbors was just exhausting. Almost every time he was on shift, he had to calm Mrs. Smith down. Sometimes he thought that lady had nothing better to do than watching for gossip, and his son’s relationship with the older man had the rumor mill going. Why couldn’t Stiles just come out to him, so he could give him and Derek the talk, threaten the werewolf to shoot him with wolfsbane if he ever hurt his boy, and that would be it? The whole town knew about them already. 

IV Erica

Erica could barely hold back from laughing at every single pack meeting. Derek and Stiles were still trying to not act like a couple every time and failing so badly it was downright ridiculous. How Scott hadn’t picked up on it yet was a mystery to her. This two stank of each other. She couldn’t even tell anymore where Stiles scent began, and Derek’s ended. This kind of intensity only came with nights spent in bed together.  
The beta didn’t even bet an eye anymore whenever the spark stole food from their alpha’s plate. Instead of glaring or growling at him, the alpha just got a bigger helping of the meal so that his mate was provided for.

V Alison

Alison still wasn’t over the fact that her boyfriend hadn’t picked up on Stiles and Derek’s relationship, as they were basically already living together. Whenever she had tried to get a hold of Stiles for monster related questions, he had been at Derek’s. It was more likely to find him there than at his own place by now. The excuses of “Dereks’s kitchen is just bigger, and have you ever cooked for werewolf metabolism? My kitchen is just too small to keep up with you lot.” and “All the junk food I like is at Derek’s, and you know my dad can’t have any of it because of his health. I’m not cruel enough to eat that stuff in front of him.” wouldn’t cut it. Especially that last part just proved that they were a couple; otherwise, Derek wouldn’t stock up on everything his mate could wish for.

VI Derek

Derek was screwed. He had realized his feelings for Stiles quite a while ago but just didn’t know how to tell the boy. So when the spark turned up to their weekly afternoon of “pop culture 101,” his heart plummeted into his stomach. As he was greeted by a cheerful, “We need to talk.” This was not good; had he picked up on his feelings and wanted to let him down gently?  
Carefully schooling his features, he calmly asked, “About what?”  
“That’s it, Der, finally using question marks, I see. Do you want to tell me why my dad told me today to bring my boyfriend to family dinner on Sunday and inform you to use the front door this time? Or why Lydia, Erica, and Alison want to know how you perform in bed? Or why your creepy undead uncle gave me a shovel talk? Me, the breakable, non-lethal human?”  
“Peter did what!” He exclaimed, completely dumbfounded. He had gotten better at deciphering Stiles’s rambling, but this was quite a lot to unpack right there. The whole pack thought they were dating?  
“Of course, that is what you’re focussing on. They think we are dating! The whole pack thinks we are dating. As if I could land someone as handsome or smart as you.”  
“We could be, if you wanted?”  
“Wait. What?”  
“I said that I like you and that we could be dating if you are up to it.”  
“Yes! I mean … Cool. Great. Awesome. Ama…”  
“Shut up, Stiles.”  
“Why don’t you make me?” Stiles challenged him. He kissed the spark then. Soft lips meeting his briefly before Stiles deepened the kiss. His tongue gently asking for entrance against his lips. Before long, the alpha was sitting on the loveseat with a lap full of his mate. Just kissing each other because they were finally allowed to, as they were finally dating.


End file.
